Fear of Clowns
by Lavender Kiss
Summary: My take on why Sam is scared of clowns. Something I wrote for the fun of it.


**Yes I know this has been used before but I wrote this a while ago and felt like posting it. I'd like to know what you think of it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

Sam sat on the couch watching TV. His dad and Dean where out on a hunt and they had left him on his own for the night. He was a big boy at 10. He could look after himself for the night.

Flick, flick, flick,

Sam switched from station to station. There was nothing to watch except a scary movie marathon. Sam left it there for a while but then quickly changed the channel, while stifling a shriek, when a scary monster appeared on the screen with a knife.

Sam stood stock still as a cooking show appeared. Sam sighed and leaned back on the couch. After aimlessly flipping the channels again, Sam made his way back to the scary movie marathon.

Curious, he watched it for a few minutes. This time it wasn't that bad. It was just a group of kids talking and laughing. Sam sat back down and watched the movie. Suddenly the music changed into something sinister. Sam gripped the pillow tightly as a clown appeared from the shadows. Sam was alright with clowns but this clown had a knife. It was sneaking behind the kids and just as it was about to stab them something hit the window in the living room.

Sam jumped and screamed along with the screams from the movie. Sam's heart was beating furiously. Trying to calm his breathing Sam sat back down on the floor and pulled his knees to his chest and rested his head on them. The screams from the TV were still going on and Sam tried to ignore them.

Getting back up, Sam walked slowly to the window. The screaming had stopped in the movie. Now silence had settled down. Slowly, music started to pick up again.

Sam took a deep breath and, gathering his courage, reached out to pull the curtains aside. The music had reached a dramatic climax at this point and suddenly it stopped.

Sam sighed as he saw nothing on the other side of the window. He chuckled softly to himself for being scared so easily.

Sam was just about to turn away when a splash of rainbow colors appeared on the other side of the window and then Sam was face to face with the clown from the movie.

A blood curling scream ripped out of Sam and he took a step back but tripped and ended up falling on his butt.

He was still screaming even when the clown had disappeared from the window. He forced himself to clamp his mouth shut and pick himself off the floor. He sprinted for the TV and turned it off just as the clown from TV appeared again.

Panting, Sam dashed to his room and locked the door. He jumped on his bed and pulled the covers over his head. He kept thinking fearfully. W_hat is this? Why is there a clown outside? Dad, Dean, get home fast_.

Sam trembled as he heard the door handle from the living room start to shake. He heard the door creak open and then soft foot steps made there way to his room. Sam didn't want to die. He decided on jumping out of bed and surprising the clown so he could get away.

As the door handle in his room was jingled and shook, Sam prepared. He was close to hyperventilating now. Finally the door opened and Sam, moving faster than he had ever before, threw off his blankets and made a run for the door. He was almost there when hands grabbed his shirt. Sam struggled and kicked until he heard a familiar voice.

"Whoa there Sammy, where's the fire?"

Dean.

Sam stopped struggling and threw himself at Dean. He hugged him and between sobs he said, "Dean, you're back. I was so scared. There was a clown outside."

Dean gave his little brother a weird look. "You mean those kids we found outside? They had a pile of clothes with them. Dad and I chased them away."

Sam wiped his eyes. "You mean they were just kids?"

Dean nodded, "Apparently, they were kids playing a prank." Dean looked closely at his brother. Sam looked terrified and tired. "Come on Sam. Dad's in the living room. Want to listen how our hunt went?"

Sam sniffed and nodded.

"Cool. Alright, come on." Dean grabbed his brother's hand and pulled him gently to the living room. Sam gripped Dean's hand like if his life depended on it.

Dean talked to make his brother feel better. "We didn't expect to be back so soon but I guess, for you, we couldn't be back soon enough, huh?"

Sam didn't say anything and Dean sighed. "So what happened?" Dean finally asked.

All Sam said was, "Clowns aren't funny."


End file.
